


The Glory Of Slumber

by Queen_of_Milktea



Series: The Glory of Slumber [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Car Accidents, Coma, M/M, Utopia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8351395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Milktea/pseuds/Queen_of_Milktea
Summary: Justin lives a tiresome life; with a boyfriend who doesn't love him like he does, and, friends that seem to forget about him. All until he gets in a car crash and wakes up to sudden affection.It seems as if his life turned into a utopia until he received a card saying "Wake up".





	1. Chapter 1

Justin felt pain. His hands were trembling. His legs were buckling. His stomach was folding on top of each other. He could feel a bitter aftertaste by his mouth. He gripped onto the edge of the table as hard as he was biting down on his lip. Tapping his foot, he tried to distract himself with a non existing rhythm in his mind. 

“I'm sorry…” He mumbled. Aaron was standing by him, an empty can of beer in one hand. He sat back down on his chair, hunching his back over as he let out a sigh. 

“I know,” he said, his palm covering his pain filled eyes. Hissing, he shook his head. Lowering the can onto the tabletop, he exchanged a quick look with him. Justin saw the frustration in his eyes, the colour dimming down. 

“Y-you wanna go out tonight?” Justin suggested, trying to force a smile on his lips. Aaron sighed once again, rising from his seat to leave the room. Justin trailed behind him, feeling a sour feeling inside of him. 

The whole day seemed to rain down on him. The rain forecast never warned him either. 

Alaska had a practice earlier that day with the AAA girls which didn't add any sweetness to the already foul pastry. 

Courtney readjusted the blonde locks of her weave. Untangling the ends, she crossed her legs and stared at herself in the mirror. Willam took the vacant spot behind her, placing her hands onto the top of her head. 

“You're not making it any better,” Courtney laughed, trying to move aside Willam’s clamps away. 

“Yeah I am,” she smiled, gently swatting her hand on her head. Courtney grabbed her hands and wrapped them around herself, rocking back and forth. Willam rolled her eyes but soon chimed in with her giggles. 

Alaska clutched onto her bag, trying to tear her eyes away from them. Applying the first coat of foundation onto her skin, the tips of the brush gently dusted along her cheek. She was hoping that it would cover the dark circles under her eyes; which were from a mix of heavy drinking and limited sleeping. 

“Wake up,” Aaron snapped, dialing down the radio. He turned his head and raised an eyebrow. “I said: how was your day today?”

“Good…” He mumbled, clasping his hands together in his lap. Swallowing down the tears which were fumbling by his throat, he observed Aaron who aggressively turned the corner. 

“Great conversation starter,” he groaned. Justin grumbled underneath his breath, biting down on his words of hatred. 

“What do you want me to say?” He asked in a subtle whisper, the words feeling cold as they passed his teeth. 

“Something actually interesting,” Justin narrowed his eyes. Scrunching his nose in disgust, Aaron turned his head over. “I've had a hard day too, you know? You can't expect me to be in the best mood.”

“And you expect me to be?” He shouted, grinding his teeth together. His fists tightened together as he stretched his back over. 

“You're the optimist! Not me!” He yelled back, letting go of the steering wheel to throw his arms up into the air. 

Justin parted his lips to reply but stopped when he looked over to the front of the car. The car suddenly halted with a bright light blinding their eyes. And that was it


	2. Chapter 2

“He's waking up!” Justin was greeted with Aaron by his side. He gasped and embraced him tightly. “Oh! I'm sorry darling! Does this hurt?”

Justin shook his head. He was caught off guard by his sudden show of affection. Parting, he placed a quick kiss by the lips and a gentle stroke on the arm. 

“I'm okay…” He mumbled, raising his arm to bring him in closer. His fingers laced around his sweater, gently running up and down the gentle fabric. “Hey...you're wearing that sweater I got you last Christmas.”

“Yeah,” he smiled. “I love it.”

“You said it was itchy,” he pouted. Aaron chuckled, his fingers messing with his brown, short locks. 

“You're so funny babe,” he laughed. Their fingers interlock with one another, his hand leading him to stand up. His legs were surprisingly strong. He sprung up in an instant, dashing out of the hospital room with his partner. 

Their hands were firmly clasped together. Laughter spilled from both their mouths. Justi felt bliss. His cheeks would hurt from the smiling. His stomach would cramp up from the overkill of happiness. His toes curled up along with his fingers as he cuddled with him. 

Aaron unlocked their new car, which was a BMW. Justin gasped as he entered whilst Aaron just shrugged. Buckling in, Justin breathed in the new vehicle, which had a fragrance of sweetness. 

“What? I needed to spend all that winner’s money on something,” he said simply, running his palm over the shiny steering wheel. Justin giggled, nodding as he tucked himself tighter between the seat and the seatbelt. 

“What's our plan for today?” Justin asked, peering out into the sunny day. The sun hit the palm of him hand ever so gently, like a feather. Gripping onto the sunlight, he felt his whole body glow. 

“Anything you want to do baby,” he smiled, cruising the car down the calm traffic. 

“Really?” He cocked his head. “You never let me!”

“Well, maybe it's time for a change,” he grinned, turning his head over. Justin couldn't help but to gasp, leaning in for a quick nip at his lips before the lights turned green again. “Oh! But Courtney and Willam did want to meet with you at the cafe around noon.”

“Oh…” Justin clasped his hands together awkwardly. A sense of disappointment ran through him, though he tried his best to keep on the smile. 

“Don't you love the AAA girls?” Aaron asked in a concerned tone, causing his driving to slow down by a notch. 

“I do! I do!” He paused. “But...they leave me out...they're really close to each other…” 

He sighed and unfolded his locked fingers. Aaron pulled up to the side of the road. Leaning against him, he covered one hand over his, smiling when their eyes met. Justin felt a flutter in his chest as Aaron gripped onto his hand tightly. 

“If they don't love you like I do, don't go. But, I know they do really appreciate you,” Justin inhaled the words, the feeling of sensation rushing down his throat. Nodding, Aaron had a look of confidence as he parted their gazes and returned on their trip. “Other than that…” He began, his two hands both on the wheel again. “What do you want to do?”

“I don't really mind,” he looked over at him with parted lips. “...but aren’t you usually busy at night? With your shows and whatever…”

“I don't have any tonight,” Justin’s face lit up. Gasping, he observed Aaron just nod to himself. “I'm free every night. I canceled gigs for you.”

“No way!” He would be jumping up and down if he could; but his heart was doing it for him. “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!”

“It's fine baby. We haven't been as close lately. I knew we needed to do something,” he parted one hand from the wheel to hold hands with him. “Now, if you don't mind, I would love a romantic dinner tonight. You up for that baby?”

“Of course!” 

“I was planning to cook a delicious meal, with maybe a few candles, some smooth jazz...if that's fine with you,”

“That sounds perfect,”

“So around 6 can you come to the dining room?”

“Of course.”


	3. Chapter 3

“So this is for you,” Courtney lowered her mug onto the table and leant down to reach for a large bag. Handing it over to Alaska, she smiled. 

“What is it?” Alaska asked, observing the gift wrapped box inside. 

“Just a little something for yesterday,” she cocked a shoulder. “I mean you helped out a lot. And plus, Willam and I were being dicks again yesterday.”

“No you weren't,” Alaska shook her head and held the gift on her lap. 

“I can tell that you were annoyed,” she sighed. Exchanging a look with Willam, the other queen nodded. 

“I'm sorry,” Willam apologised, making Alaska gasp. Her posture sunk back down, along with a calm smile. Extending both arms out, she gave a light hug around the table, with the other two queens joining in too. 

“Thank you so much guys,” she whispered, receiving a giggle from the other two. 

“Anyway,” Courtney parted. “How was your day today?” 

***

Aaron held the spoon in one hand, stirring the small bowl of tomato soup. He used his other hand to support his resting head as he listened to Justin talk about his day with animated hands.

“What?” Justin asked in laughter. Aaron just shook his head and chuckled.

“You’re just really cute,” he asked, taking a mouthful of the soup. 

“Oh sorry for rambling!” he flushed slightly, lightly pushing away the empty bowl. 

“No! I love hearing your stories,” Aaron finished his entree meal, standing up from his chair. Holding the two bowls, she entered the kitchen, placing it within the sink.

“Really?” Justin called from the other room, crossing his legs. 

“Of course,” he re-entered the room holding two plates in his hands. “Why wouldn’t I?”

“Because you’re usually drunk,” he chuckled, cutting into his steak. 

“That reminds me…” he began. Taking a bite from his meal, Justin stiffened slightly. 

“W-what is it…?” he gulped, sipping his glass of water. 

“I want to stop drinking,” he grinned. Justin gasped, standing up from his chair to embrace him. Rushing up to the other side of the table, he buried his head onto his shoulder.

“Really?!” he asked in an exclaim. Aaron nodded, his arms wrapping around him tightly. Justin jumped up and down, laughing. The older queen lifted him up in the air, causing a gasp and a series of giggles. Spinning him around through the air, Justin looked down at him with parted lips. Leaning down, he pecked his lips. 

“It’s ruining our relationships. And you meant more than the world to me,” Aaron whispered, returning the kiss as he swayed him around. 

“Babe…” he grinned. “Thank you…”

***

_“You’re the one that I want”_

“This is cheesy…” Justin giggled, his hands gripping tighter to Aaron’s. One hand was interlocked with one another while the other was on each other’s waists’. Aaron’s was slightly lower, just by his hips. He rocked and cradled him back and forth to the beat of the music which was playing through their house.

“But I know you love it,” Aaron chuckled, pecking his lips repeatedly. He spun him around, Justin calling out as one foot lifted its pressure to the ball, helping his pirouette. 

“Please never let me go…” he mumbled, his hands now wrapping around him tightly. His head was placed by his shoulder, his warm breath tickling Aaron’s neck. 

“I won’t…” he whispered in his ear, pressing his lips up against his cheek. Justin bit down on his lip, hugging him and never wanting to let go.


	4. Chapter 4

Justin’s eyes flutter open. The light seemed to shine just past his eyes, only to hit the bottom half of his face. It was just enough to warm him up with enough sensation to not be too hot to make him boil, but not too cold to make him feel lonely. 

 

His hand brushed up against the empty spot next to him, the sheets still stained with Aaron’s previous body marks. The blanket was neatly wrapped around him, but it crumbled when he wriggled out and sat up. A folded letter sat by his bedside table. 

 

Smiling to himself, he grabbed the note and unfolded it. His fingers brushed up against the old paper as he read out the large, bold letters.

 

**WAKE UP**

 

The letter’s ends were dragging out to the edge of the page, the ink staining a trail. The large letters were written in a rigid fashion. Clutching it tightly, he shoved it into his pocket and chose to ignore it.

 

Hopping out of bed, he walked down the hallway to be greeted with a sweet scent. It was like a tender maple syrup mixed with hot pancakes. To his expectation, he was met with the dish on the dining table with a note next to it.

 

Taking a seat, he read out the note, happy that it was a much more positive note.

 

_“Sorry about not being here. Chad was in trouble so I had to help a sister out”_

 

Justin smiled to himself, shutting the note and turning his gaze to his meal. Cutting pieces off the pancakes, he chewed the delicious fluffiness. He swallowed the piece, smiling to himself.

 

When he was finished with the provided meal, he was just about to clean it up until he saw another piece of paper underneath. He shoved aside the plate and picked it up, to be greeted with another unwanted note. 

 

**“WAKE UP”**

 

Making more space in his pockets for the repeated phrase, he shook his head and returned to packing away the cutlery and plate.

 

***

 

“I'm home babe!” Aaron bursted through the door around noon to find Justin curled up by the sofa. He had a blanket around him with his eyes glued onto the TV. 

 

“Welcome home!” Justin smiled, receiving a peck. “How's Chad?”

 

“Good,” he jumped to the spot next to him and cradled him. 

 

“Hey...” he began sitting up from his spot. “What do you mean by “Wake up”?”

 

“What?” He tilted his head. Justin forced out laughter but Aaron seemed genuinely confused, from the way he had his eyebrows knitted together and he had a frown. 

 

“You know? The notes?” He pulled out the two notes from before and shoved them into his face. 

 

“What?” He looked at the papers and raised an eyebrow. “There's nothing on here.”

 

“Huh?” Justin flipped them over to see the writing still visibly bold. “Can't you see it? It's like black.”

 

“No…” He muttered, wrapping one arm around him. “Are you alright?”

 

“This isn't funny,” he said firmly. Aaron held up his hands in defence and shook his head again. 

 

“Honestly, I can't see anything,” he protested. Justin put them back into his pockets and sighed. 

 

“Really?” He glanced up and received a nod from Aaron. 

 

“Really,” he exhaled, hugging him tightly. “Sorry babe…”

 

“It's okay…”

 

***

 

Aaron ran his fingers through Justin’s hair. Humming to himself, he used his over hand to massage his shoulder. Justin laid back on him, smiling widely as he cuddled up to him. 

 

“It's nice to have a lazy afternoon,” Justin mumbled, resting up against him. 

 

“Yeah...I love relaxing with you baby…” He giggled, exhaling a refreshing scent. They exchanged kisses; like quick nips at each other's lips until the last one. It was longer and deeper, Justin tasting the sweet and sour sensation. Licking his plump bottom lip, he moaned. Grinding up against his chest, his hand rubbed his chest, breathing his hot breath in. “Babe…”

 

“I swear you're gonna make me crazy,” he breathed out, pressing up against him. 

 

“You have no idea…” His lips moved towards his ears. Sucking on his ear lobe, his tongue licked up and down and, his lips circled the plumpness. 

 

_“WAKE UP”_

 

Justin jolted up. Parting from Aaron’s touch, his boyfriend was caught off guard. Reaching out, he put his hand on his shoulder and tried to calm him down. Justin was panting, trying to calm down his risen heartbeat. 

 

“Was that you?” He asked, clutching his chest. 

 

“What?” He was startled. “What did I do wrong?”

 

“Y-you said…” He muttered. 

 

“I don't think I said anything…” He tried to approach him. Justin lunged towards him, hugging his tightly and sobbing into his shoulder. “Are you okay?”

 

He whimpered, and cried and screamed. Aaron gently patted his back, whispering into his ear.


	5. Chapter 5

_“WAKE UP”_

 

Justin lunged out of bed. Panting, he slowly broke down into tears. Gripping onto his face, he cried into his palms while trying to calm himself down. Sweat dripped down his face. Wiping it away, he shook his head. 

 

“What do I need to do?!” He screamed, making Aaron shift beneath him. He turned around and cuddled up against his stomach. 

 

“Are you okay babe…?” He mumbled, rubbing his head against his sweaty shirt. 

 

“I need to wake up!” He shouted, clutching his chest. “HOW DO I DO IT?!”

 

“Wake up from what babe?” He asked, stroking his arm. 

 

“I don't know…” He muttered, holding onto him. “I don't even know what it means…”

 

He whimpered down at him, his sobs muffling into softer weeps. Aaron looked back at him, rubbing his eyes open and lazily slumping against his chest. Kissing his forehead, he patted his cheek and tried to wipe away the damp tear marks. 

 

“Hey…” He began, yawning as he rubbed his thumb across his chest. “It's okay…”

 

“I just want to know…” He sniffed, feeling a hand traced up to his hair. He messed up his short locks, massaging his scalp gently as he smiled up at him. 

 

“If it makes you feel better…” He started, his body slowly rising. Snuggling his nose to his chest, he received a light giggle. “I'll be here for you no matter what. Why “wake up” when you have me?”

 

“I guess you're right,” he hunched down to him and hugged him tightly. “I couldn't ever leave.”

 

***

 

“You want anything babe?” Justin asked, reaching up to one of the cabinets. Opening them up, he searched through the space to gasp. 

 

“Umm can I have some tea?” He heard him call from the other room. He paused. “Are you okay?”

 

He felt a hand place itself down on his shoulder, making him jump slightly. Clutching the handles tighter, he looked towards Aaron them back up. 

 

“Y-yeah…” He seemed confused. Aaron blinked a few times, glancing up to see absolutely nothing. 

 

“What? What's wrong with the cups?” He asked, reaching up to grab a monochrome striped mug. Looking at him, he raised an eyebrow and placed it down on the counter top. 

 

"This one…” He began, grabbing the sky blue, polka dotted mug. He held it tightly, wrapping his fingers across it, with his palm stinging from the coldness. “You broke it months ago.”

 

“How?” He asked with a chuckle, lifting up the kettle. Filling it up to the top, Justin held it within his two hands. 

 

“You were angry at me…” He started, approaching him from behind. “And you threw this on the ground…”

 

“Why would I do that?” He laughed. “It's your favourite mug.”

 

“I know,” Aaron placed it down and turned it on. “But you were too drunk to realise.”

 

“I don't remember such a thing,” he turned around and clasped their hands together. “But I'm sorry if I did anything like that.”

 

“The thing is…” He mumbled, rocking back and forth. “I do remember it...really clearly in fact…” He bit down on his lip and refused to look up at Aaron who looked as if he was begging him to stop. “You came back from a show...you were wearing that white one you tossed out too…”

 

“W-why do you stay with me then…?” He blocked his eyes away with his fringe. Gripping onto his hands tighter, he snuggled up to his chest. “A-am I that cruel?”

 

“Because…” He exhaled. “I love you...a lot...as soon as you don't drink you're sweet...and kind...and you go back to being the you that I loved when I first met you…”

 

“I'm sober now though, baby!” He smiled, rubbing up against him. Justin just nodded, his expression still slightly plain when he wrapped his arms around his lanky body. He felt Aaron’s exhales by his chest, which were hot and heavy, but it made him feel somewhat weak.


	6. Chapter 6

“Okay so you can stay up there and-” the director waved his hands in the air, gesturing over the stands and then to Alaska. She brushed down her blonde locks down her shoulder and hurried to the pointed direction. 

 

“Umm what about Courtney and Willam?” She asked, brushing down her puffy, red skirt. 

 

“They'll be down here…” He lowered his voice. “...somewhere…”

 

“It'll be okay Alaska,” Courtney smiled, her hands running through her own wig. 

 

“Yeah, you'll rock this,” Willam laughed, leaning her back on the wall. She gestured for her get up there. 

 

The director snapped his fingers, the music running through the room. Alaska’s back stiffened. Parting her lips, she began to lip sync the words, somewhat awkwardly. And yet the director seemed to love it, and Courtney and Willam were excitedly pumping their firsts. 

 

***

 

“Willam left you this…” Courtney was slowly undoing herself to form Shane. Handing Alaska a small bag, she accepted it unwillingly. “She said you did great today.”

 

“T-thanks…” She opened the bag to see a small bag inside. “You don't have to…”

 

“No! It's worth it,” he said, rising from his chair. He lightly pushed Alaska onto the chair. Alaska stared into the mirror in front of her, and then at Shane who was helping her remove her wig. 

 

“So how's you and Willam going?” She tried to brighten the mood with a chuckle. Shane simply shrugged, grabbing a makeup wipe. 

 

“Not really my type,” he shrugged, stroking her cheek. Alaska gasped and laughed. 

 

“No way,” she shook her head. “You two definitely have chemistry.”

 

“You would think…” He mumbled, his fingers gliding across her lips. “...but I don't want you to be the third wheel so…”

 

“No it's not like that,” she laughed, but Shane seemed to not take it. “What…? Court…”

 

“No it's okay. We’re three FRIENDS and I'm planning to keep it like that,” Alaska slowly turned back to Justin. Her eyes shifted towards Shane who was biting down on his lip as he packed away his things. 

 

“Sorry for asking…”

 

“No it's okay!”

 

He smiled widely but Justin was unsure if he could accept it. 

 

***

 

“This tastes amazing,” Aaron complemented, taking another bite of his food. Justin just nodded, trying to plaster on a smile and ignore the note attached to his plate which read _“Wake up”_. “You okay baby?”

 

“It's just about the AAA girls…” He began, finishing off his plate. “The video shoot was good...but I wish they were both in it more…”

 

“You're so selfless,” Aaron applauded, chuckling. Justin shook his head. 

 

“I'm really not...we’re just supposed to be a group and…” He trailed off. Putting down his cutlery, he stared at it for a while until a memory struck him. “Remember our second year anniversary? How I forced you to go to that restaurant? I knew you didn't like Chinese but, I made you go anyway?”

 

“I do like Chinese,” he smiled. Justin nearly choked. “Well at least I do now.”

 

“Well…” Justin shook his head and continued. “You didn't then…? Anyway, we got food poisoning either way and we stuck in bed for weeks.”

 

“But hey, we got to spend time with each other, right?” He brightened. Justin raised an eyebrow and felt a sense of uncomfort in his stomach. 

 

“...but you seemed upset at the time…” He fumbled his thumbs. “...I remember I was fine though...because you weren't drinking and you weren't yelling at me…”

 

“I'm that abusive?” Aaron asked, resting both his elbows on the table. 

 

“You could say that…” He shook his head. “Wait...no...I don't know…”

 

“Please make up your mind,” his voice was a tad desperate. “So I know what I can do.”

 

“You can act however you want. It's your relationship too, you know?”

 

“But you're so important to me. You're my life and-”

 

“But I shouldn't be.”

 

Aaron paused for a second. Justin’s eyes fixated on small details of his face. His nose seemed to twitch slightly. His eyes stopped blinking for a couple of seconds. His lips were slightly parted. His whole body seemed like it should be in motion but he was frozen. His skin was pale. 

 

“A-Aaron…?” Justin waved his hand in front of his face. “A-are you okay?”

 

He didn't flinch. 

 

“I'm serious...you're scaring me…”

 

_WAKE UP_

 

“Fuck,” Justin fell down back into his chair. Gripping onto the furniture tightly, he looked around the room. His legs weak as they trembled, but he couldn't help but to observe the room around him. 

 

A photograph stood by a cabinet. It was of the two in tuxedos standing in front of a floral backdrop. It was something beautiful, but also unfamiliar. He had never seen this place, nor this picture ever existing. 

 

Right then and there, the picture bursted into flames and disappeared into the carpet. 

 

He blinked a few times, seeing the ashes disappear right before him. 

 

He continued, his eyes lowering towards the cabinet. On the other side of the glass frame, two tall, glistening crowns sat. One was obviously Sharon’s which she won on the race. But the one on the other side was something he’d never seen before.

 

Beneath it, a sign read “Winner of Season 5”. Alaska would have loved to win season 5, of course. But this wasn’t real. She didn’t win. She didn’t deserve it either.

 

His hands run down the cabinet, tears on the verge of falling. Blinking them away, he slowly made his way back to the dining table. His palm cup his cheek, as he leant in.

 

“Hey…” he began, sniffing. He watched Aaron slowly unfreeze, his eyes first opening and closing slowly. He dropped into his touch, smiling. “You awake yet…?” his voice was quivering as he felt a lump in his throat. “How are you feeling…?”

 

“A bit weird…” he chuckled. “Are you okay?”

 

“Sort of…” he shook his head. “What the heck am I doing…?” he laughed to himself, warm tears falling by his cheeks. Aaron gasped, wiping away his tears and leaning in. “You’re not real…” he muttered, his lips brushing lightly against his nose. “...I mean...the car crash…”

 

“What about it? We’re both okay! And-”

 

“No...I’m asleep…I know…” he forced a smile. “You’re not like this...my mind can’t even create anything like the real Aaron…” he bit down on his lip. “...there’s a reason why I fell in love with him...you know…” he wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him in tightly. “...but you have no idea how much I want us...the real us...to be this happy…” 

 

“But you can stay here...with me…” Aaron widened his eyes and smiled, trying to lean in for a kiss. Justin wiggled away. 

 

“...I can’t sleep forever…I want to go back…” he pecked his lips lightly and watched Aaron dissolve within his touch. He melted into the air, Justin staring up at the disappearing ceiling. The room around him began to disintegrate as he closed his eyes.

 

He faded into darkness.

 

_“I woke up…”_


End file.
